


One for the Road

by girlinacrown



Series: Going, Going, Gone [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Spoilers, major feels, post 3x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlinacrown/pseuds/girlinacrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen has to make a choice- him, or the ones he loves. He chooses wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the Road

Felicity is in hell. She knows she shouldn't say that, since her employer was literally trapped on it for five years, but she thinks she's justified, standing as she is in front of his tombstone. He shouldn't be dead. He can't be dead. He only just came back. When he died the first time, she mourned for herself, of course, but what hurt even more was the possibility that he died not knowing she loved him. She vowed that if she got him back, he would know. She would force him to stop being so pigheaded, and they would live happily ever after. She should have known better. No one can stop Oliver Queen from being an idiot. So he came back, and she got mad, and instead of telling him she loved him, she told him she didn't want his love. Stupid. So now he's dead again, for real this time, and it's even worse, because the were nothing. Nothing at all. He died thinking she didn't love him. At all. And it's not okay. Not at all. She thinks the possibility of what could have been hurts more than losing him, because she didn't just lose him, she lost them. 

With that realisation, she feels her knees grow week, and would have fallen had two pairs of strong arms not held onto hers. Knowing who it was before she even has to look, she speaks to both at the same time, saying "It's not fair. It's not fair that he has to die so many times, and that we have to watch it happen. I loved him. I loved him. I know, you both know it, hell Laurel probably knows it, and yet he died not knowing it. I can't do this. I can't do this anymore. I can't watch you both end up dead, just like-" with that she broke off with sob, and both Diggle and Roy held her a little tighter, rubbing circles on her back and wiping her eyes until the tears started to run out. Once she had calmed down, she started to yell at the trees, louder and angrier than she had ever been. "You'd better be dead! If I find out that this is on more trick, or one more misunderstanding, or anything of the sort, it won't be a trick for long! Asshole! Leaving me here, alone, with no one to tell about my day..." as she spoke, her words got gradually softerr, trailing off at the end. She looked defeated, like life had already run her over. With that, Roy scooped her up and John told her they were taking her home.

\---

Oliver's heart is breaking standing text to Nyssa al Ghul, watching the women he loves cry over him. All he wants is to go wrap her up in his arms tell her he's okay, and that she's right, that he's an idiot, and that he shouldn't have gone. Malcolm Merlyn wasn't worth it. He should have stayed there, in Starling, with her. Instead, he went to Nanda Parbat with Digg, and was given a choice. To stay there, let them think he was dead, let Digg go home, and train to become the new leader of the league. Or, he could decline, and be the reason both him and John end up dead. There was no choice to be made, 

Now he hides behind trees at his own funeral, and everyone he loves is there, though Thea left right after it was over, saying it was too much. All he wants is to kiss her one more time, to have one last memory of her. But then she starts yelling at him, through the trees, and he knows that he can't. He can't play with her like that. So he turns away, and follows Nyssa all the way back to his new home, where he knows that what little light he has left will be sniffed out.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is basically what happened in Sherlock, but I couldn't help myself. This is my first fic, but Felicity is such an honest character, it felt like a natural place to start. Please leave comments, criticisms... anything you want. It will help me improve for the future, something I think we all want.


End file.
